This invention relates to metallurgical vessels and more particularly to retainer assemblies for coupling the vessel support brackets to a trunnion ring support.
Pneumatic steel making vessels generally include an open topped, refractory lined steel shell for containing a charge of molten metal. Oxygen gas commonly delivered to the metallic charge either by a lance or tuyeres which extends through the bottom or side of the vessel. Hot metal or scrap is initially charged into the vessel through its top opening. Vessels of this type are normally supported by a trunnion ring secured to the vessel and trunnion pins extending outwardly from the ring so that the vessel may be tilted for charging, pouring or sampling. One type of vessel mounting assembly includes brackets secured to the vessel are held in engagement with the upper surface of the trunnion ring by a bracket retainer assembly. Typically, the trunnion ring bracket includes a first plate affixed to the vessel and a second plate which extends generally radially for engaging the upper trunnion ring flange. Because of vessel expansion and contraction during operation, the second bracket plate is normally secured along its edges by gib assemblies to permit relative radial movement of the bracket relative to the trunnion ring flange. A gib assembly might, for example, include a first member welded to the trunnion ring flange and a second member attached to the first and extending over the edge of the bracket plate. The gaps which would exist between the gib assembly and the bracket plates would normally be filled with wedges or shims to secure the bracket plate in position.
Prior art bracket retainer assembly of the type described are not entirely satisfactory because stresses tend to concentrate on the overhanging gib member along the edge of the bracket plate. Further, because of the physical configuration of prior art gib assemblies, maintenance was often relatively difficult.